


Life Changing

by SomeoneOnThisWorld



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Backstory, First Meetings, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneOnThisWorld/pseuds/SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: "If someone had told Raymond Holt that the call he received on Tuesday, June 9th, at 12:43, would change his life forever, he would have laughed in their face. Maybe he wouldn't answer on principle, just to prove that he was in charge of his own destiny – or maybe he would answer it on purpose, prepared to go against everything that awaited him. But, most importantly, had he known the call was coming, he would have been more prepared."***My take on how Raymond Holt and Kevin Cozner met.





	Life Changing

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally written this instead of studying and I'm now posting it without editing. Fuck it. I'll edit it tomorrow. Enjoy for now!!

If someone had told Raymond Holt that the call he received on Tuesday, June 9th, at 12:43, would change his life forever, he would have laughed in their face. Maybe he wouldn't answer on principle, just to prove that he was in charge of his own destiny – or maybe he would answer it on purpose, prepared to go against everything that awaited him. But, most importantly, had he known the call was coming, he would have been more prepared.

"You have reached Detective Raymond Holt."

"Hello," a voice politely greeted. "My name is Kevin Cozner. I am writing an article for the New Yorker and was hoping you could answer some of my questions."

Kevin Cozner. Had Raymond known the importance of that name, he would stubbornly look past it, just to make it less important. However, he had no idea of the impact of this phone call, and so he paused to regard it. Kevin Cozner. It sounded like it belonged to an intelligent, well-respected man. He admired him instantly.

"Of course," he responded, although he wasn't the one to normally accept these kinds of calls. His colleagues were much more interesting to the press, as they were usually in charge of much more important cases than he was. However, there was one thing that had happened a week ago, which made Holt cautious. "What is the article about?"

"Well," the reporter hesitated. It was a sign of youth, Raymond thought idly, as a more experienced reporter would have been much more direct. "As we are nearing the eighth anniversary of the Stonewall riot, which has been sparked because of police brutality in LGBT spaces, I am writing an article on how the police's demeanor toward LGBT people has changed – or, better yet, if it changed at all."

Confidence was gaining as he spoke, as well as something righteous that made Raymond smile.

"I might not be the best person to give this interview," he said calmly, looking around the precinct. He was fairly sure his commanding officer had directed the call to him because of his recent coming out. He was fairly sure his colleagues were just waiting to have a laugh.

"Um. I'm sorry." Confusion, but no sway in his confidence. "Was I mistaken in assuming that you are Detective Raymond Holt, who publicly came out earlier this month? I asked to speak to you specifically."

"It is," Raymond answered earnestly, slightly confused as well. So, this wasn't a prank call, nor an attempt to make a fool out of him. This was an honest man, sincerely requesting an interview with him. "I apologize. I meant to say, I am not at liberty to discuss this topic very openly. In fact, my commanding officer has requested I keep my sexuality as inconspicuous as possible."

"I can leave your name out of it," Kevin Cozner was quick to interject. "It's no problem at all. I merely hoped to get an insight into our current police force through the eyes of perhaps the bravest man I have ever heard of."

Raymond smiled. A rare expression on him, that even made Madeline glance at him quizzically from across the table.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, mister Cozner." His reply was slightly quieter, as to not arouse much suspicion. "But, as I do have some spare time, I would gladly answer your questions."

Kevin Cozner sighed in relief, and Raymond was sure that his exhaling breath escaped through a smiling mouth. The conversation shifted greatly after that, both men relaxing into the conversation. It was light, the way they spoke of such heavy topics as if it was a discussion between old friends. Kevin asked him about the case of police brutality, then about his coming out, then about how he was treated in his precinct. Raymond answered each question slightly in code, slightly covering his words in more lighthearted comments, so that his colleagues would not pay much attention to him discussing how both his race and sexuality impacted his work. Soon after the very first question, they were already on the first name basis, and Raymond was already delighted whenever Kevin chuckled at his dry jokes that normally weren't accepted with such enthusiasm.

After ten minutes, Raymond was openly flirting, and Kevin was openly flattered. After fifteen, Kevin began to boldly flirt back. After twenty-one, when Kevin declared the interview officially finished and thanked Raymond for his cooperation, Raymond decided he could not bear not meeting this fantastic man.

"I have a question for you now," he said just before Kevin could bid him goodbye.

"Oh? Are you writing an article as well?"

"Of course not," Raymond all but scoffed lightheartedly at Kevin's teasing. "Writing has never been my forte. It is one of the main reasons why I became a cop."

Another chuckle, soft but earnest enough to sound like a full-bellied laugh. Raymond was, despite himself, already falling in love with the sound of it.

"What, may I ask, is the question about then?"

"Dinner," Raymond said boldly. A silence fell on the other line, but he did not let it discourage him. "There is an Italian restaurant on the 25th Avenue I have been meaning to try and I would not be opposed to some company. Tonight at seven, perhaps?"

"Oh," was the first surprised reaction. B flat. Disappointment. It made Raymond fidget nervously with his fingers, twisting them into the phone cable. Perhaps he had assumed wrong, perhaps Kevin Cozner was just not interested.

"I am sorry, I can't do dinner tonight," Kevin continued his reply, disappointed tone carrying on. However, Raymond was soon to discover that it was directed not at him, but elsewhere. "I'm afraid I won't have the time as I am on a deadline. I have to turn the article in by 10 pm tonight."

"Drinks then," Raymond decided to continue being hopeful, heart palpitating unusually in his chest. "I can pick you up at 10 pm, and have you home by midnight."

"That sounds lovely," Kevin said, a smile making his reply sound like a symphony. Because Kevin was the kind of person to call things lovely, and the kind to smile when he was flustered, and the kind to excuse himself before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

Most importantly, though, he was the kind of person that could change the course of Raymond Holt's life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should continue this or leave it as a one-shot!!


End file.
